Poor Unfortunate Souls
"Poor Unfortunate Souls" is a song featured in The Little Mermaid (film). The song is sung by Ursula (Pat Carroll), and it is to persuade Ariel to give up her voice for the one she loves, Prince Eric. Lyrics :I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. :They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. :But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch. :True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic. :It's a talent that I always have possessed and my lady, please don't laugh. :I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic). :Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. :This one longing to be thinner. :That one wants to get the girl. :And do I help them? Yes, indeed. :Those poor unfortunate souls. :So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron. :Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!". :And I help them? Yes I do. :Now it's happened once or twice. :Someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. :Yes I've had the odd complaint. :But on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls. :The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. :They think a girl who gossips is a bore! :Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation. :True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn. :On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man. :Come on you poor unfortunate soul. :Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. :It won't cost much, Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true. :If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet. :You've got the pay the toll take a gulp and take a breath. :And go ahead and sign the scroll. :(whispers) Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys. :The boss is on a roll. THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! :Beluga Sevrgua Come winds of the Caspian Sea. Larynxes Glacydis Ad max Laryngitis la voce to me :(Now Sing) Deleted Lyrics These lyrics were meant to be heard just before Ursula tells Ariel the price of her deal in an attempt to convince her that going on land is the right choice, despite never being able to see her family again. Come on, I know you need a little magic. And magic is my specialty du jour. Don't just stand there looking sick Would I kid you? Play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore. So I think you ought to take my little bargain. Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal. Sure, it's hard to leave your life. But you could be a prince's wife. Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real? Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Poor child! Poor fish! Aren't you glad you brought your problem to a lady you can trust? Won't you let me grant your wish? You poor unfortunate soul! Poor sweet! Poor dear! Aren't you lucky that I'm ready with a potion and a plane? Aren't you glad you came and asked If I could help you? And I can> When a mermaid comes to Ursula. She always gets her man. You poor unfortunate soul! Trivia *This the first song that Ursula sings in the film. :all information on Poor Unfortunate Souls came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Poor_Unfortunate_Souls Gallery Video Category:Songs